El Pokémon de la Amistad
by SirenaMisty
Summary: El viaje que iba a ser un reencuentro terminó en despedida. Misty tuvo que dejar a Togepi y volver con las manos vacias pero con la satisfacción de que siempre habría detalles en su vida que le recordarían su viaje Pokémon -Fic como capitulo interno-


_Bueno, les cuento que lo que van a leer a continuación es un fic que tiene unos nueve años más o menos, encontré la idea el otro día en una vieja carpeta de fanfics y me recordó varias cosas y hasta me hizo sonreír aunque la temática es algo triste._

_Se sitúa después de que Misty se despide de Togepi y Antes de volver a Ciudad Celeste. Es decir, un capitulo interno entre ese trayecto que no se vio, una escena cortada, que si quieres agregarla al capitulo, queda sin alterar nada._

_Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí me gustó transcribir mi viejo formato de diálogos y caritas a la forma narrativa. Me demostró cuanto he avanzado en estos catorce años escribiendo fanfics de Pokémon..._

_¡Si les agrada traeré otros que tengo que son dentro de la saga de Johto! ^^_

_Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida Pikarito... ¡Gracias por estar siempre conmigo amiga! ¡Realmente conocerte fue un bonito regalo que la vida me dio!_

_Ya, sin más! A leer..._

_Esto es..._

* * *

><p><strong>El Pokémon de la Amistad<strong>

**By Sirena Misty**

**-Fic de Febrero de 2005-**

* * *

><p>Con el ocaso de fondo, ella supo que era el final. No el final que ella esperaba cuando recibió esa invitación a Hoenn que la llevaría a ver de nuevo a sus amigos Ash y Brock, donde luego de una aventura, cargaría una vez más a su pequeño Togepi y regresaría a Ciudad Celeste para seguir su labor de líder de gimnasio. Volvería, eso no estaba puesto en dudas, pero sí que ahora regresaría con las manos vacías.<p>

Trató de aguantar las lágrimas lo más que pudo mientras su Togetic desaparecía en el cielo junto con un par de Togepi. Por un lado, con el orgullo de saber que sería un buen líder para el resto pero con la melancolía de no volver a verlo.

Cuando giró sobre sus pies para ver a sus amigos supo que era la hora de la despedida de ellos también. Al ver los ojos llorosos de todos, estuvo a punto de largarse a llorar ella también, pero no les mostraría sus lágrimas a nadie.

Por suerte, la aparición de un Togepi distrajo a todos, al fin la princesa podría ser Reina. Sara se aferró con cariño al pequeño que le daría su corona y luego observó a los chicos.

—Disculpen —Sara pidió la atención por un momento, y Misty no pudo evitar observar al pokémon que portaba en sus brazos, ese mismo Togepi que le había valido el suyo. No es que se sintiera enojada, al contrario, estaba aliviada de que al menos su sacrificio no era en vano—, ya está anocheciendo, ¿no les gustaría quedarse en el palacio por esta noche?

Ella no alcanzó a contestar cuando Ash ya había aceptado por todos, Misty solo quería subir al dirigible y escapar de ahí para llorar a sus anchas sin dar explicaciones.

—Yo creo que es hora de volver a ciudad Celeste —dijo corriendo la mirada hacia el ocaso casi extinto en el horizonte.

—¡Eso será mañana! —exclamó Ash con una sonrisa, tratando de contagiarle algo de energía a su amiga que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, él también había estado en su situación más de una vez. El moreno se acercó a la pelirroja, se paró detrás de ella y la empujó hacia delante para que avanzaran hacia el castillo—. ¡Tienes que contarme como tienes a Gyarados, no te puedes ir así!

—De acuerdo —sabía que no podría contra Ash, así que avanzó hacia el castillo. Por simple costumbre, cruzó los brazos frente a ella como si sostuviera aún al pequeño huevo, se detuvo tratando de calmarse al recordar que ya no estaba. Ash fue el único que se percató de aquello miró a su roedor amarillo y le indicó con la cabeza para que se acercara a ella y se alejó apurando el paso hacia Brock, May, Max y Sara.

—¡Pikachupi! —Misty levantó la mirada del suelo para ver como Pikachu se lanzaba a sus brazos.

—¿Pikachu? —éste la miró con una sonrisa y se abrazó con fuerza a él—. Gracias.

…

Sara los guió hasta el gran salón donde una larga mesa llena de bocadillos los esperaban, prácticamente corrieron hacia la comida pero Misty que se mantenía en silencio solo suspiró, May miró a la líder de gimnasio y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Ash indicándole el estado de ésta. Ash la miró y luego buscó la mirada de Brock que también estaba fija en ella.

—¡Aun no puedo creer que tengas un Gyarados! —Brock se le acercó con un plato de dulces— ¿Quieres?

—Gracias —tomó el plato con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, tomó uno de los dulces y mordió apenas la punta. No le sabía a nada—. Y bueno, ese Gyarados era mio desde que era un Magikarp, pero no lo tenía en el gimnasio porque era bastante complicado de manejar. Creo que por eso cuando evolucionó, no lo pudimos controlar.

—¿A poco tú no pudiste con un Pokémon de agua? —Ash se acercó muy interesado en la historia.

—¡Por supuesto que pude! —elevó el pecho con la soberbia que la caracterizaba— Si no, no me estaría obedeciendo.

—Eso sí —comentó Ash dándose cuenta de que formulo mal la pregunta.

—Gyarados había evolucionado mientras yo estaba de viaje, es decir, creyó que lo había abandonado —bajó la mirada y aspiró para suspirar—. Me costó mucho pero al final, pudo comprender que yo lo amaba tanto como a cualquiera de mis otros pokémon —elevó la mirada y les regaló una sonrisa sincera a los cuatro—. Ahora es uno de mis pokémon más fuertes.

—Y se nota —exclamó Ash emocionado—, algún día tenemos que pelear.

—Claro —le hizo un gesto con la mano—, el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste está siempre abierto para los retadores.

—Chicos —Sara se acercó con Miranda hacia los cinco—, Miranda les preparó un cuarto para los cinco para que descansen hasta mañana.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó el grupo.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos se acostaron y prácticamente pasaron a mejor vida en brazos de Morfeo al instante; salvo por Misty, que al sentir que todos estaban en silencio, se movió en su cama y se sentó para observar las camas de sus amigos. Flexionó las piernas y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas. Las lágrimas acumuladas se habían convertido en un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Se levantó rápidamente, corrió al ventanal, lo abrió y salió hacia el balcón donde dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas sin control, lloró hasta que sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas y cayó sentada al suelo.

—Togepi… —susurró y levantó un poco la mirada para secarse los ojos cuando vio un pañuelo rosado frente a ella sostenido por unas pequeñas manos amarillas— Pikachu.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Ash hizo que levantara aún más la mirada, ambos se veían preocupados por su condición.

—Si —tomó el pañuelo y se levantó rápidamente para secarse el rostro dándole la espalda a su amigo—, bien.

—No tienes por qué fingir que estas bien cuando solo quieres llorar —la voz de Ash sonó a protesta por lo que volteó a verlo, él también estaba afligido por lo que estaba pasando—. Yo también estoy mal por la partida de Togepi, era como el pequeño bebé del equipo. Y sé que debes estar peor.

—Si —por más que quisiera parecer fuerte, ya Ash la había visto derrotada—, me pregunto cómo voy a poder seguir ahora sin él —se miró las manos—, ahora siento que me falta una parte de mí, así como cuando me tuve que separar de ti y de Brock.

Ash sonrió y se apoyó en el barandal del balcón mirando el cielo estrellado.

—Sé que podrás salir adelante…

—Pero Togepi era lo que me hacía recordar que viví una gran aventura alguna vez en mi vida —exclamó y Ash la miró sorprendido—, Togepi era la certeza que todo esto fue real.

—Pero Togepi no es el único pokémon que atrapaste en el viaje —la observó confundida cuando las mejillas de la entrenadora de Pokémon agua se tornaron rojas y volteó a mirar el cielo.

—Pero es el único Pokémon que he sentido que representaba nuestra amistad —movió sus hombros—, recuerda… podría decirse que, tú me lo obsequiaste…

Ash la miró pensante, quizás su amiga tenía razón en ese aspecto.

—¿Horsea? —le preguntó.

—Horsea me recuerda más a Tentacruel que a ti —respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Psyduck! —exclamó señalándola.

—Mmm… ¿quieres que te recuerde por lo desesperante? —preguntó la chica y Ash rápidamente hizo una cruz con sus brazos—. Lo supuse.

—¡Corsola! —dijo con un aplauso— Lo atrapaste con la misma pokébola que tengo a Totodile.

—Mmm Corsola me recuerda a Brock y a Psyduck —Misty frunció los labios pensante.

—¿Por qué? —Ash la miró sin entender porque a Brock, si recordaba que a Psyduck porque en isla Amarilla lo encontraron simpático.

—¡Brock me jaló muchas veces de la oreja para que no interrumpiera la búsqueda de los Corsolas por mi obsesión por tener uno!

—¡Tienes razón! —afirmó el entrenador chasqueando los dedos.

—Eso nos dejaría con Politoed —comentó Misty con una mueca tratando de pensar cómo podría recordar a Ash al ver a su Sapo verde.

—Bueno —Ash levantó el dedo índice—, lo encontraste cuando fuiste a buscar la planta salbello para Tracey y para mí.

—Podría recordarme a ambos —afirmó Misty pero Ash cerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza— ¿No, qué?

—¡Politoed es el Pokémon que puede representar nuestra amistad ahora! —Ash estaba feliz de su deducción.

—Explícate —Misty miró a Ash aunque su mente le tiró las pruebas antes de que Ash se las dijera.

—Primero, lo atrapaste para ayudarme —le enseñó el dedo índice—, segundo —levantó el dedo medio apegándolo al índice— evolucionó en nuestra batalla por Totodile. Y tercero —levantó el dedo anular y les enseño los tres dedos—, evolucionó gracias a la Roca del Rey que conseguí en el torneo de Pokémon Sumo.

—Es verdad —exclamó con una sonrisa—, incluso fue el Pokémon con el que combatimos por última vez juntos. Politoed podría ser ahora el Pokémon que mantenga viva nuestra amistad.

—¡Oye! —Ash llevó los puños a su cintura molesto por aquella frase— No necesitamos un Pokémon para recordar que somos amigos.

Misty apretó los labios ante la expresión de Ash pero no pudo aguantar por mucho rato la risa—. ¡No te rías! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! —gruñó el entrenador.

—Lo sé —cerró los ojos con una sonrisa—, pero gracias por tus palabras. Es bueno saber que te tengo como amigo.

Ash llevó la mano derecha a la nuca algo avergonzado.

—De nada, cuando quieras…

Tras aquella plática pudo dormir esa noche, y al otro día estaba todo dispuesto para partir una vez más a ciudad Celeste.

...

Una vez que se despidieron y el dirigible empezó su rumbo a la región Kanto, Misty sacó a Politoed de la Pokébola y simplemente lo abrazó.

—Aunque Togepi ya no esté hay que continuar —apoyó su cabeza contra la del sapo—, Politoed, gracias por estar conmigo.

Politoed miró a su entrenadora y la abrazó.

—Hay que volver a casa.


End file.
